


Blood

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, blood oath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van smiles, just slightly, already pulling a small knife from under his tabard. "Shall we make it an oath?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

"I want revenge," Guy says, once the both of them are out of earshot. "I want to make Duke Fabre pay for what he's done."

"As do I." Van smiles, just slightly, already pulling a small knife from under his tabard. "Shall we make it an oath?"

He already knows his answer, knew it long before Van came, and he pulls off his glove. "Yes."

Van takes his hand and presses the blade against his palm. He waits a moment, watching him intently. Guy nods and Van swiftly makes the cut. He hisses, then bites his lip. The pain is nothing, he reminds himself.

Then Van pulls off his own glove and does the same to his own hand, wincing slightly as he does so. He waits a moment, blood welling in his hand before he offers it to him.

Guy takes it, gripping his hand tightly and Van does the same. It only takes a few moments before they let go.

"And the oath is made." Van almost sounds relieved.

Guy doesn't ask, looking down at his hand. Blood is smeared all over his palm. "Is that all?"

Van slides the knife back into its hiding place. "Allow it to heal naturally so it'll have a chance to scar. Beyond that…" He takes a small handkerchief and presses it down on his palm, wiping off the blood before handing it to Guy. "Never forget our bond."

Guy takes the cloth and presses it tightly against his palm. That seems enough to stop the bleeding. "You don't need to worry, I won't forget that easily." He pauses a moment, then adds: "Vandesdelca."

That makes Van smile. "Thank you, Master Gailardia."

Guy wipes away the blood, looking at the thin red line underneath. Then he pulls his glove back over it.

He won't ever forget, not with this.


End file.
